TF141: Problems during the war
by Slaughtermellon
Summary: Join Paul "Junkie" as he fights through the events of MW2 along side his older brother John "Soap" and as he struggles against life decisions. After 15 years of separation, they catch up and fight together back-to-back. I do not own John or any other Call of Duty character except for my OC's. End of MW to end of MW2. Rated M for some sexual description and language.
1. Meet Soap's Brother

**John MacTavish's P.O.V.**

Dear John,

I have been recruited to Task Force 141 by a man named General Shepherd. You gave me a letter saying that you were recruiting for a special operation, and I think this is it. It's going to be great being with you again, and I hope you don't get embarrassed by your little brother. I will be at the camp tomorrow at around 2pm.

First Lieutenant Paul MacTavish, U.S. Marine Corps

"Oh god, you recruited him, he's a pain in my arse!" I stood up from my chair and stared down Shepherd.

"I recruited because he is a techie, an engineer, good with a M4A1 rifle, and a-"

"Adrenaline junkie. He jumps off mountains for a living. If you shot him in the head he would still be walking for another hour!"

"Thats why he would be a good soldier. Soap calm down, what can he do to you, besides add new jokes to the team."

I paced back and forth around the table. "I dont know. I haven't seen him for years, what if he hates me?"

"By listening to the note, it seems like he's trying for you not to hate him. Go get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

**Meanwhile at Paul MacTavish's Residents**

**Paul MacTavish P.O.V.**

When I got home last night, I was greeted by my nude girlfriend Elizabeth. Like always, she had dark brown hair, light american skin, and green eyes. She had a pregnancy test in her hand, but the place where it shows one or two blue lines, was clear. We then had an eye to eye conversation.

_She looked at my crotch and to hers, meaning she wanted a baby._

_I then shook my head in disapproval._

_Elizabeth then stared me down trying to break me, but I wouldn't give in._

"No, were not going to have a baby before I leave."

"But babe, you said we could have one, plus Kim has two so she can help me through it."

"No, and thats it!"

"Fine, lets just go into the shower!"

Elizabeth and I stepped in the shower together. I started to feel bad about how I handled the situation. I did want a baby, but that's going to be when i'm out of the military. I took to the thought of this might be our last moment together, so I took the chance. She was washing her hair, but she stopped when I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Baby do you have to leave. You could stay here." She didn't turn around, but I knew she had a weary face.

"I do if this terrorist has to be stopped." I brought my hands up to her breasts, but she quickly slid them back down. "Babe, this could be the last time I see you, let us enjoy this moment." She turned around and tackled me to the ground kissing me violently. Next thing I know were already on the bed. I put myself into her, thrusting in and out slowly. She let out a small moan, but that wasn't good enough for me. I started to thrust even faster. Elizabeth now had even greater moans, filling the room. I grabbed her breasts and squeezed them softly, and I bent over to kiss her lips, abruptly stopped her moaning. I continued this for several minutes, until I was done, and she fell asleep. I sat up, still inside her, and stared. She looked so cute when she slepted. Still staring, I layed back on top of her, and fell asleep.


	2. Reunited

**Paul MacTavish's P.O.V.**

I woke up to repetitive thuds at the door, and checked the time. It was 6:00 am, two hours before I was supposed to leave to the airport. I only knew one person who would wake up at this time, but he was at the camp, and speaking of waking up, I looked at Elizabeth. She could sleep through the world ending, and she wouldn't wake up, so that wasn't a problem as the person at the door kept on pounding it. I got up-forgetting that I was naked-and opened the door.

"You mad bastard John, you're supposed to be at the camp!" He looked different. White t-shirt with camo pants and he was wearing a dog tag with his name and his nickname, "Soap". What the hell kinda name is "Soap".

"And you're supposed to have pants on, but I guess it's an off day for both of us." He didn't even look over to know. "So who'd you knock up this time?"

"Me John." Elizabeth was now face down ass up.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"With a big oaf on me, I thought I would be crushed. Next time, I'm on top." She then proceeded to fully encase herself with the blanket.

"Come on Paul, get your shit together we're leaving in 20 minutes."

**30 minutes later at Rudy's**

"So why are you here John?" I said stuffing my face with pancakes and eggs.

"Well, I thought you'd be mad at me for not visiting for years, so I wanted you to yell at me not in front of the guys."

"You're fucking right i'm mad, but I'm saving the embarrassment for story time."

"Also, how's Frost I haven't heard from him in a while? And call me Soap. It's my nickname."

"Ok Soap, what do you want to talk about today? And Frost is fine."

"Just going to tell you the names of the guys you will be working with. Ozone, Scarecrow, Neon, Rook, Rocket, Meat, Royce, Chemo, Worm, Archer, Toad, Roach, you know Shepherd, and-"

"Ghost, don't forget me." A new figure appeared. He wore a balaclava with a skull on it, dark red sunglasses, a headset and the rest of his gear. "So you're the muppet i'm picking up?"

"Muppet? Muppets wish they were me. I'm Lieutenant Paul Mactavish, they guys call me Junkie because of what I do. Jumping off mountains, hack into anything from 1980 and anything that has more than two wheels, I can drive."

"Well then the guys will love you. Soap, we're leaving at 10 and it's 9:37, hurry up"


	3. The Kidnapping

**The Kidnapping- Mission briefing #1**

**TF 141 Base**

**S= Soap, P= Price, G= Shepherd, Go= Ghost, R= Roach, and Pa= Paul**

G: Welcome to Task Force 141, your bed is next to Roach's-

R: Sup.

G: Our intel on Kingfish is coming soon, so we will be doing jobs people send us. Small jobs, small pay. Our first one is a kidnapping in Hampton, Virginia.

He tossed a file on Soaps bed

G: Get it figured out, I've got important shit to take care of.

Shepherd leaves

P: Soap, what's it say?

S: Residents say that they haven't seen a girl by the name Jodi. Red hair, blue eyes, white skin, 5 feet 9 inches, and works at Starbucks. Damnit, they have Jodi. She was a friend of mine in junior also said that they heard noise in an abandoned house, so it could also be a rape, or a torture. Ghost, Roach, Price, and Paul, you will be going to Virginia, while I take care of the FNG's, so Price, you're now in charge.

Soap leaves

P: I'm going to get Nikolai to take us to Hampton tomorrow, by then, get your stuff together.

Price leaves, and there is Ghost, Roach, and Paul still left.

Go: So what's your story lad?

Pa: Grew up with Soap until high school, thats when I moved to the U.S. Best in my physics, math, and engineering classes. Met my soon-to-be-wife Elizabeth. Dropped out my junior year to join the Marines. Now i'm here.

R: You a virgin?

Pa: Want me to fuck you?

R: No, everyone's asked that.

Pa: well Elizabeth wanted me to fuck her so I did, but it wasn't my first time, but let's stop dicking around-

Go: We're not the ones with our dicks around.

Pa: Oh, fuck you!

R: I don't want to fuck you, you already did that to Elizabeth.

Pa: I'm done with you guy's. If you still want me with your pants down, I'll be at the range.

Paul left.


	4. Fcking FNG's

**Roach's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the range with my ACR and G18 when a FNG pulled out a gun at MacTavish. He claimed that MacTavish killed his parents and that he should pay, but out of the blue, Ghost came out, shot him in the leg, then proceeded to punch him until his face was covered in blood. General Shepherd took him in and then I never saw the two the rest of the day. I've always questioned Shepherd, but I never said it out loud. I then sat next to Paul, who was practicing with his custom M4A1 and M1911, and started to clean y ACR. As I was cleaning the barrel, he got a phone call.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"You know my ex Dave, and your ex Kalio? Well I've been seeing them too much near our house and by my work, and I'm thinking they're planning something."

"I took my pistol, so go to Gears house, It's six houses down to the left, say that I sent you, and he'll set you up with a M9 I saved for you. Keep an eye out for them and keep safe. Bye."

He hung up and gave a huge sigh and looked at me.

"She thinks that our ex's are coming up with a plan, something bad. They hate each other, but for them to work, or even be together is strange. When we go to Virginia, I hope I can visit her for a little bit."

"Wait, you live in Virginia too?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes out of Hampton."

"Dude thats cool, when this is over could I visit?"

"Sure man."

The rest of the day, Ghost, Price, Soap, Paul, and I were picking out the new operative for TF 141. It was between Emily Brown, Josh Contopulas, and Chelsea Suki. Emily was good in hand-to-hand combat, and close quarters. Josh was excellent with a sniper rifle. Chelsea was a field medic, so we could treat minor injuries before the became a problem, and slowing down major injuries. The guys and I called them in to pick our final team member.

"Ghost, as our best evaluator, you should pick them for us." Price looked at him while smoking his cigars. "Neon, bring them in." Emily, Josh, and Chelsea entered the room.

"Josh, 6'8, dirty blonde, good with a rifle-"

"Not good, great with a rifle." Josh had a smirk on his face.  
"Interruptive AND arrogant. Bad mix for TF 141. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ghost proceeded to write something on his notepad.

"Emily, 6 feet, blond. Says here you're good with close quarter/ hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes sir, third place in the New Hampshire state boxing championship. I can take a punch, and give a punch."

"If you're so good at boxing," Ghost looked at Paul. "Punch Junkie here."

"So now i'm Junkie, Ghost?"

"You want to be princess? Emily, punch him as hard as you can."

**Junkies P.O.V.**

Emily walked up to me with her arm up. She took a few breaths, and punched me in the gut followed by a left cross to the face.

"FUCKING SHIT! Wait… that didn't really hurt."

"Then why the hell did you say fucking shit?"

"I prepared for a bone breaking punch, and a punch coming from a boxer should hurt, and I jump off of mountains for a living. Go back to the line.

**Soap's P.O.V.**

I've never seen Paul so disappointed in my life. Emily was mad so she asked him to punch her as hard as he could. He punched her so hard in the gut, when she bent over from the force, she threw up at his feet. I had to hold him down for a few minutes as Ghost interviewed the last recruit.

"Chelsea, please don't be a disappointment. 6'2, red hair, green eyes, Irish? Weird mix. Says you're a field medic, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I helped one of your guys in the infirmary not too long ago, his name was Ozone, and he had a deep bullet wound."

"Well since you're not a fuck up like these two, i'll ask you one more question. How are you and handling a firearm?"

"I'm good with pistols and SMG's and terrible with assault and sniper rifles."

"Thats good enough with me. Guys, what about you?"

Everyone agreed with Ghost and Chelsea was now part of TF 141. I walked out of the room with the FNG's while the guys stayed inside. Josh and Emily took Chelsea behind the building and started to beat her up.

"Thats what you get for being dumb carrot top bitch!" Josh and Emily punched and kicked Chelsea until she had a little puddle of blood below her. They turned the corner to get away, but I met them there. I punched Emily in the gut and pushed her face down to the ground, then I punched Josh in the face until I broke his nose. He still got up, but instead, he pulled out his pistol and shot me in the leg. Price came around the corner with his M4 and shot Josh in the shoulder. He then pulled him up, punched him unconscious, and dragged him towards the infirmary. I crouched down to help Chelsea.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah." She lied. "No actually, I came here to get away from people like that, but they will always be there I guess."

"Don't worry about them for now, they will be discharged, and the fun jokes and bloody clothes will come in." She shed a tear, but I wiped it away with my thumb. "By your files, and what I've seen you on the practice field, you are awesome. Private Chelsea Sukie of Task Force 141. A strong, pretty woman who could take a bullet for the team, and take out a bullet for the team. You will fit in with the team perfectly."

"Oh my god captain, sir, you're bleeding!" I looked down at my left thigh, and it was covered in blood. She helped me up and took me to the infirmary. She then took out the bullet and put hydrogen peroxide on it until there were no more bubbles. After that, she wrapped my leg in gauss, and she did that in under 10 minutes.

"Damn, you're fast!"

"Well, I've had a buttload of practice and training. Do you really think i'm pretty?"

"Yes, I kind of have a thing for Irish women, but we can't date because you are a private, but if you get promoted to Gunnery Sergeant, then we'll talk."


	5. The Ex's

Dave's P.O.V.

"So we have Jodi and Elizabeth tied up and gagged, what do we do with them now Kalio?"

"Now we teach them a lesson. Take their pants off."

"You want me to rape them!?"

"Yes no. When you feel it coming, get out of whoever you are doing it to quickly, clean off you dick, then do it again. As much as you want to."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to video tape it and send it to Paul."

**5 minutes later**

"Hey Paul you bitch. We have your girl and your friend." Kalio pointed the camera at me and Elizabeth, who I was inside of, slowly thrusting in and out.

"This payback for putting me into an asylum! Fuck you!" She turned off the camera and walked towards the computer, plugged her phone and the camera in, and made a transfer.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to send this to Paul."


	6. Give me a reason

**Hampton, Virginia**

**Junkies P.O.V.**

"Price, what do you want? You have been looking at the fucking Starbucks menu for 20 minutes now, we have to go!" Ghost yelled in frustration. "Ok, Betty, the old coop will have black coffee, I'll have the caramel cream, Gary will have the pineapple frappachino, and Paul will have the strawberry smoothie."

"Ok sir, your total is $26.54." Ghost paid the lady and we sat at one of the tables near the window. Not much time passed when our drinks came and we devoured them. We then moved into our van to plan out our move. Price and I will go through the front, while Ghost and Roach will drop through the glass ceiling. It was until we moved out, I got the worst text ever.

My phone got a video notification from a blocked number, playing Hall & Oates song 'Maneater'

'_Oh here she comes_

_watch out boy she'll chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater'_

I instantly knew who it was. Thinking it was her apologizing for what happened, so I opened it up. Not even ten seconds in, I was in a fiery rage. My ex had Elizabeth and Jodi tied up for sex fun. The guys saw me and asked what was wrong and I showed them the video. They agreed with me in rage and we drove to the house. We silenced or M1911 pistols and stormed out of the van. Ghost and Roach quickly climbed the roof, while Price put the charge on the door. _One… Breathe… Two… Breathe… Three… Say fuck it. _We entered the house.

"Elizabeth!" I ran towards her and cut her loose. She had dried tears and blood all over her face. Semen was on the floor, walls and both of their shirts. Kalio and Dave were not here so that was kind of a relief. Price was helping Jodi while Ghost and Roach were upstairs. "Mom, Dad, the marines, nobody.. nobody told me how to handle this situation. I promise, when I find those two motherfuckers, I will kill them."

"Paul.. behind… you." I turned around, fist up, to see Dave with a knife in his hand. He stabbed me, but I took it out and stabbed him in the eye and through his head, killing him instantly. Behind me on the second floor balcony, Kalio called me a motherfucker, and thats when I turned around and threw the knife into her right shoulder. Ghost came up behind her and threw her off of the balcony, onto the main hall floor. I pulled out my pistol and put it to her head.

"Give me one good reason for me not to put a bullet through your head! It can't be any reason, it has to be a fucking christmas miracle, Bruce Willis smiling with hair, a good Michael Bay movie, Michael Duncan Clarke coming back from the grave, Bruce Lee ass kicking, Michael Jackson singing from the dead, Samuel L. Jackson killing Stormtroopers on a T-rex, hell of a motherfucking reason!"

"All warfare is based on deception. For years, the West's hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man." Right then and there I put a bullet through her head and walked away. We drove Elizabeth and Jodi to the hospital to see if there was any serious injury or if they got an STD. Thankfully the doctors said that they didn't have any injury or STD's, but they were suffering heavy PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and that they had to be treated immediately. Before we left for the camp, I told Elizabeth that I love her and everything was going to be alright and If you needed any thing, that Frost was on speed dial.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and my whole story. I know I used a quote from Makarov, but that's a sign that she was working for him. Don't forget to rate & review. **


End file.
